I'll Place The Moon Within Your Heart
by Hola-Meg-a-Cola
Summary: Seven years after the events of “Labyrinth”. Jareth is still upset over Sarah’s leave. But will he be able to control his emotions, or more correctly, his actions, once he sees Sarah get engaged to another man?
1. Anniversary

Title: I'll Place the Moon within Your Heart

Author: Meghan_aka_KRAMMIT_THE_FROG

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Seven years after the events of "Labyrinth".  Jareth is still upset over Sarah's leave.  But will he be able to control his emotions, or more correctly, his actions, once he sees Sarah get engaged to another man?

Author's Notes: The astrics represent a person's thoughts.  Oh, and this is my first Labyrinth fan fic, so please, no flames!  I'm a sensitive person.

Disclaimer:  Um… I don't own anything from Labyrinth, and I'm not claiming to.  It all belongs to Jim Hansen (R.I.P.) and George Lucas.  So don't sue, all you would get is $2.75, Dr. Pepper Chap Stick, and a pair of black Converse.

"_You have no power over me!_"

Oh, how those words haunted him.

Through the great Labyrinth and past the Goblin city, layed a great castle, belonging to no one other than Jareth, the Goblin King.  Within those walls, there was no one.  The usual insanity that took place was gone.  Just dead silence.  The inside was black, except for a faint source of white light.  It came from a round crystal that sat in the palm of hand of the Goblin King himself.

Jareth sat alone in his castle.  He had sent all his goblin minions away on his most depressing of days.  Today was the anniversary of **that** day.  The day which occurred seven years before.  The day that _she_ came, defeated his labyrinth, broke his still beating heart, and, basically, turned his world upside down.

His mismatched eyes watched the crystal, a hunger outlining them.  Within the crystal, there was the scene of a beautiful park with large trees in full bloom, radiating a deep green color.  A flowing stream of crystal clear water ran under a small, stone bridge that connected the park.

The silence was broken by a barking sheep dog running across the patch of grass.  Behind him, walked two fairly young adults, no more than 22 or 23 years of age.  One of the two was a male, fairing at about 5'11.  He wore plain, black pants with a white Pearl Jam shirt on top under a red flannel shirt.  His red converse shoes and his black baseball cap, which sat on top of his unruly black, curly hair, completed his look.

Meanwhile, his hand was linked with a rather beautiful girl.  She stood at 5'7, with her long, ebony black hair coming down to the middle of her back.  The girl wore normal blue jeans, with a loose, black Edward Scissorhands t-shirt on top.  With her normal, black shoes, she kicked a nearby rock.

The girl looked at the boy and looked dreamily into his beady black eyes with her own moss green ones.

Jareth, still in his large and desolate castle, smiled at the girl and whispered,

"Sarah…"

Sarah walked with her boyfriend of seven years, Michol Foster, through the park, her dog, Merlin, far ahead of them.  It was a wonder that he was still alive, since he was ancient in dog years.

Some weeks after she had returned from the Labyrinth, Sarah was trying out for the school play when she met Michol.  As it turned out, Michol was a huge fantasy fan also, especially with Dungeons & Dragons and Lord of the Rings.  The two began comparing different fantasy stories with each other and they just clicked.

"Wow, its really nice out,"  Sarah observed, taking in the beautiful weather.  It was a cool summer evening, as the town clock tower stroke seven.  Michol smiled at Sarah and replied,

"Yeah, I know.  Jeez, I still can't believe your dog is still alive."  She smiled at him and bent over, calling Merlin.

The old dog trotted over, with some object attached to his neck.  A puzzled look came over Sarah's face.  "What's this, Merlin?"  She muttered to him.  Michol took the object from the dog's neck and looked it over.

"Well, what is it?"  Sarah asked impatiently.  The object was, in actual true, a small, midnight blue box.  Michol ran his thumb over it and murmured aloud,

"It looks like… a jewelry box,"  Observing it closer, he continued,  "There's a piece of jewelry in here."  Sarah frowned a little and commented,

"Ugh, I guess we need to find the owner."  Michol glanced at her and smiled.  "What do you mean?  She's right here…"  Sarah looked around, only to see Michol drop to his knee.  She gasped as he slowly opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, which was a light mint green color.

"Oh my God, Michol, where did you get this?"  She said, still in utter shock.  He smiled at her and replied, "My father's a jeweler, remember?"  After a moment of silence,  Michol asked,

"Sarah Williams, will you marry me?"

This caused the Goblin King to raise to his feet from his throne, the crystal still tightly grasped within his hand.  He shook his head at the sight and pleaded to her image in the ball,

"Refuse it, Sarah!  Think of what I have to offer to you, my dear Sarah.  I offered you the position of Queen of the Goblins!  Balls, beautiful dresses, magic… This repulsive looking boy offers you nothing of the sort!  Please Sarah… refuse his offer…"

But his words of passion fell to deaf ears, as a moment later, Sarah happily announced,

"Yes, Michol, yes!"  Michol shot up and the two embraced tightly and kissed passionately.  He slid the ring onto Sarah's left ring finger as she began to cry tears of joy.

Jareth was not able to see the joyous reaction, for as soon as the words, "yes" left her mouth, he had shattered the crystal ball into a thousand pieces.  He began to turn over random objects as he circled the room, hot tears soaking his face.  The Goblin King leaned against a wall and slowly slumped to the ground, quietly sobbing.

*How could she do this to me!?  After all I did for her, she agrees to marry that horrifying looking boy!*  At the command of his hand, another crystal ball appeared, showing Sarah and her, now fiancé, Michol, walking across the bridge and towards the exit of the park, Merlin not far behind.

Jareth stood up from the floor and rushed towards the window of the room.  He was determined to make sure that this terrible match, as viewed by his mind, would never happen.  The Goblin King quickly turned into a white barn owl and flew off, leaving the Underground.


	2. The Night To Ourselves

Title: I'll Place the Moon within Your Heart

Author: Meghan_aka_KRAMMIT_THE_FROG

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Seven years after the events of "Labyrinth".  Jareth is still upset over Sarah's leave.  But will he be able to control his emotions, or more correctly, his actions, once he sees Sarah get engaged to another man?

Author's Notes: The astrics represent a person's thoughts.  Oh, and this is my first Labyrinth fan fic, so please, no flames!  I'm a sensitive person.  ~Update~ I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far.  I feel so special.  And thanks for thinking I've created such a genius line.  *rolls eyes* Go figure.  Spanx again! :-D

Disclaimer:  Um… I don't own anything from Labyrinth, and I'm not claiming to.  It all belongs to Jim Hansen (R.I.P.) and George Lucas.  So don't sue, all you would get is $2.75, Dr. Pepper Chap Stick, and a pair of black Converse.  ~Update~ Okay, if you sue me, all would get it $1.50 (I got thirsty)

Sarah and Michol entered her parent's home quietly.  The girl walked over to an end table, where a white piece of loose leaf paper sat with a message inscribed with a black magic marker.  She picked up the letter and moved her elegant eyes left to right, then up to down.  A smile spread across her face as she finished.

"Toby's at a friend's house for the night, and Karen and my dad are having dinner with some friends.  We have the house 'til 1:00 am."  She told him, crumpling the note up and tossing it into the little white garbage pail.  Michol gave a devilish, yet playful, smile and implied,

"Well, there's something we can do 'til then…" He gave a teasing wink and wrapped his arms around her waist.  As he began kissing her neck, Sarah laughed aloud and pleaded through her giggles,

"Michol, stop!  C'mon, Michol!  Don't be such a horndog!"  She placed her hands to his face and moved him away from her neck.  The two looked each other in the eyes right before they began kissing each other passionately.

They moved up the staircase, in the direction on Sarah's room.  Michol continued to give short, adoring kisses to Sarah, as she gladly excepted them.  The door into Sarah's room swung open, as Michol pushed her in and leaned back onto her bed, laying Sarah on top of him.  Sarah wrapped her ivory white arms about Michol's neck, as he rested his own on her waist.  The short kisses continued before she stopped and just smiled at him.

"No, seriously, what should we do?  We can always watch a movie… I have Beetlejuice on tape," She suggested, still looking deeply into his eyes.  Suddenly, a loud clash came at the window.  They both looked towards it and saw a beautiful, white barn owl, fanatically flapping its wings.

Sarah froze.  She had seen that owl before.  But it was in a dream.  *But it seemed so real…* Over the years, she had convinced herself that her trip to the Labyrinth was all a crazy dream she concocted.  Although, that owl was too suspicious…

"That is one creepy owl,"  Michol commented, moving from underneath Sarah and off the bed.  He moved closer to the window, wanting a closer look.  The owl then hit again at the window, causing Michol to jump back.  His eyes focused on the bird.

Finally, Sarah rose from her spot on the bed and closed her plum colored curtains.  As she turned, she ignored the owl's high pitched screeches.  She looked at Michol and smiled.  "Ignore it.  We shouldn't let some stupid bird ruin our night."  Sarah said to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

The boy nodded his head, his eyes had not left the window.  "Yeah, I guess you're right.  Besides, I have something else in mind for us to do,"  He said, giving her a wink.  Sarah rolled her eyes at her fiancé and gave a heavy sigh.

"Mick!  Quit it!  Anyway, let me get changed into my pajamas, okay?"  She told him, quickly took a set out of her drawer and left for her bathroom before Michol could make another smart comment.

A few minutes later, Sarah returned in a large, black Pink Floyd's "Dark Side of the Moon" t-shit (clearly one of Michol's, given to her) and lavender pajama bottoms with Scooby Doo all over them.  She poked her head in to see Michol lying on her bed, reading something.  Looking closer, it was a scarlet colored book, with shiny golden letters that read "The Labyrinth".  Sarah froze in the doorway when Michol turned to her and commented,

"Babe, this book sucks already and I'm only on the first few pages."  She flustered red as she marched over and tried to grab the book from his hand.  "Give it back, Michol!"  She said gruffly has he held her back from obtaining it.  For a few minutes, Sarah struggled to gain it back before she finally snatched it.

She leaped from the bed and over to her drawer, where she stashed the book.  Michol looked at her curiously.  "What has you so wigged out about that book?"  He asked, puzzled.  Sarah sighed as she sat back on her bed.

"I… I don't know, Mick.  It's just… I really don't know."  She stumbled out.  Thinking it over, she didn't know why she was so upset about it.  But it really didn't matter now.  Her temper was quickly forgiven by Michol, who leaned in and the two began to softly kiss each other when a loud crash came from the window.

They both groaned.  It was obvious it was the owl, which was becoming quite the annoyance.  Sarah moved from her spot to the window, to try and shoo away the bird for good.  As she moved the curtain, a set of mismatched eyes were staring back at her seductively.  She gasped loudly and jumped back so far, that she fell to the floor.  Michol leaped from the bed to the floor, making sure she was okay.

From the window, the banging continued.  Michol's arms were wrapped around Sarah, trying to calm her down from her shocked state.  He glanced at the window and murmured aloud, "What is that bird's problem?"

Suddenly, the window burst open, the white barn owl flying in.  Michol brought Sarah and himself closer to the floor as the bird flew about the room.  It then returned to the front of the window, where it was no longer an owl.

Sarah looked up, her green eyes full of tears and whispered hoarsely aloud, "Oh no.  No, it can't be.  It just can't.  It… it was all a dream though…"

Before the two stood Jareth, King of the Goblins and ruler of the Goblin City and the Labyrinth surrounding it.  The smug look upon his face only spelled one thing: trouble.

~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story.  Without them, I don't think I would have continued on.  So now, I will give you the pleasure of reading your name below:

Lynz

TerpintineMind

Pervy Elf-Fancier

LabyLvrPhx

Aniju

LadyAniviel


	3. The Dream Comes Alive

Title: I'll Place the Moon within Your Heart

Author: MeghanakaKRAMMITTHEFROG

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Seven years after the events of "Labyrinth". Jareth is still upset over Sarah's leave. But will he be able to control his emotions, or more correctly, his actions, once he sees Sarah get engaged to another man?

Author's Notes: The astrics represent a person's thoughts. Oh, and this is my first Labyrinth fan fic, so please, no flames! I'm a sensitive person.

Disclaimer: Um… I don't own anything from Labyrinth, and I'm not claiming to. It all belongs to Jim Hansen (R.I.P.) and George Lucas. So don't sue, all you would get is $1.50, Dr. Pepper Chap Stick, and a pair of black Converse. Update Um… I got thirsty again, so now, if you sue me, all you'll get is $0.25

As Jareth looked upon them, Michol stood up from the floor and faced him. His beady black eyes gleamed with hatred for the flamboyant man. He then rushed up to the man and gave him a powerful shove, while shouting,

* * *

"Back off, man! Who the hell are you!? What the hell do you want!? How the hell did you get here!?" Jareth kept his ground and, with the flick of his wrist, he brought up a crystal ball. He glanced at it for a moment before he threw it at Michol.

"Watch your tongue, boy! Especially in front of a young woman," The Goblin King replied, giving a wink to Sarah who, in return, gave a scowl. The crystal hit Michol, who was sent flying into the wall. Sarah jumped from her spot on the floor and towards her fiancé.

Before she could get anywhere, she was spun around, Jareth in front on her. He gave his signature smile and said to her quietly, "Sarah…"

Sarah backed away from him and shouted, "Get away from me! You psycho! What the hell do you want?" Jareth held his smile, despite hearing the cruel words come from her mouth.

"Why, isn't it obvious, my darling? You, of course." He said to her. Sarah's face filled with disgust as he continued, "I've longed to be with you for so long it was beginning to hurt. And now… I have my wish." She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No, no… You couldn't be more wrong. You're not _with_ me. I'm with Michol," Sarah explained. She turned around, and gasped in shock. Michol was no longer there. He was just… gone.

Sarah twisted around angrily to Jareth, her eyes flaming. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?" She screamed loudly, her hands clenched. As she flung to hit him, the Goblin King grabbed her by the wrists and just gazed at her. So beautiful… He brought her closer to him, only to have her jerk away.

Jareth looked back at Sarah, despair overcoming him which he hid with the best of his abilities. Sarah, the jewel of his eye, the object of his dreams, the one sole person who mattered most to him… hated him with every single fiber within her. The Goblin King held his ground and spoke,

"He attacked me, my dear. According to the Treaty between the Underground and the Overworld-" Sarah then interrupted with, "'Overworld'? Mind explaining what the hell that is?" The Goblin King gave a small sigh. Such a beautiful voice… speaking such filth…

"The Overworld is the world you live in, my dear. A treaty was formed between our worlds some time ago. According to the document…" He began in a much more aggressive tone. From thin air, Jareth presented a crystal ball at the tips of his fingers. Within the blink of an eye, it was formed into a yellowed parchment that gave a slight curl at each end. The King continued, reading from the aged document,

"Any of those from the Overworld that hurt, kill, or attempt either feat at the King of the Goblins will be forced to be taken to the Underground where he or she will wait for trial." Sarah's green eyes widened as she heard the news, causing her to belt,

"That's not fair! I tried to hurt you, too, and I'm still here, with _you_!" She spoke the last word so bitterly that Jareth's heart sank. He stepped forward and sunk his gaze deeply into her eyes as he replied in a harsh whisper,

"As soon as that crystal _touched_ him, it was reported of his violence towards me, thus sending him to the Underworld, where he is to wait trial. However, I have decided, because of our history…" Jareth moved his gloved hand towards Sarah's face, intending to stroke it, only to be swatted away by her. Hurt, he continued to read,

"Yours will slide. But now Sarah… we can live happily ever after. We can live your dreams…" The parchment then disappeared into the thin air of which it came. Sarah backed away from Jareth, shaking her head insistently. She began in a shaky voice,

"I've grown up. I have new dreams now… dreams with **Michol**. We're gonna get married, move to Seattle, live in a nice big, apartment, have a few kids, and then die old together." Jareth gave her a cold look and quipped back with the same iciness,

"Some dream," After a moment of silence, The Goblin King spoke in a warm, comforting voice, "Come with me Sarah. Marry me and become my immortal queen…" He brought about another crystal and tossed it to her. Sarah looked into the crystal ball and gazed at it. It was an image of her, in the same silver gown she wore seven years before. On her arm was Jareth, giving his devilish grin.

Sarah gasped and looked bitterly at the Goblin King. Her grip on the crystal tightened as she shouted at the top of her lungs, "WHERE'S MICHOL!?" The crystal ball was now no longer in her hand; rather, it was on her floor, the pieces scattered about. Sarah grabbed her shoes from the ground and as she aimed it, Jareth raised his hand.

"Stop! This 'Michol' fellow is within my Labyrinth…" He said. The Goblin King pointed to Sarah's bedroom window, just as he did seven years previous. Sarah lowered her shoe, her eyes focused on her window.

There it was, the Labyrinth. Everything was the same: the cobblestone that made the intrusive maze glistened with morning dew; it seemed to go on for eons, where the Goblin City lay; its buildings nothing more than sticks and clay constructed together. In its center stood the castle of the Goblin King, a display which proved as well constructed at the Labyrinth. It was evident that no normal goblin had designed it.

Sarah stepped towards her window, only to find that she no longer was in her room. Her head spun, looking around her. There was nothing but barren wasteland; the dirt dry and gold and the trees black and lifeless. He brought her back there. She was back in the labyrinth, the very place where she believed she dreamt it up.

"No, this is a dream. I dreamt it before; there's a chance I'm dreaming it again…" Sarah said to herself, her gaze still locked on the seemingly endless maze. "If it is, then it is a very good one…" A smooth tenor voice rose behind her. Her body swung backwards, her shoes still in her hands.

Jareth stood there, his light gold feathered hair catching the soft rays of the rising day. His long, dark leather cape dropped to his dark black boots; he was clad in a poet's tunic, the symbol of his necklace resting upon his well built chest, and his tan breeches clung to every curve of everything below his torso. He began to walk to Sarah, who immediately stepped back.

The Goblin King sighed. "Your little lover boy is in an oubliette, waiting for trial. You can reclaim him, if you wish. But you will only have ten hours-" He began, when Sarah's panicked voice rung out, "That's not fair! When I went after Toby, I had three more hours! You're doing this on purpose!"

Jareth rolled his slender eyes. Some things don't change… He thought, her 'it's not fair's ringing through his ears still. "You have ten hours to find him. But I must warn you; there is more than one oubliette. It's a series of networks and rooms. Good luck, my love." He warned her. For his information, Sarah merely eyed him, her emerald eyes filled with an all too familiar coldness directed toward him.

He turned about, not wanting to see her. She'll never find him in time. Offer what you have while she is heartbroken. Jareth slowly turned around, proposing, "You'll never find him. It's best to concentrate your thoughts somewhere else, Sarah. I can-"

His proposition had fallen on deaf ears. Sarah had already slipped on her shoes, and was running down the familiar hill, calling out, "Hold on, Michol. I'll find you…"

Shaking his head, Jareth faded into nothing, leaving Sarah's proclamations to echo.

* * *

Okay, I know that I hadn't written in awhile. Thank my friend Cathy for that; she was a bit… persistent -- Here, I am giving those who have reviewed a chance to read their names again. Again, I had no idea that "horrifying looking boy" was so hilarious. Oh well. I've made people giggle, so… wee!!!

Lynz

TerpintineMind

Pervy Elf-Fancier

LabyLvrPhx

Aniju

LadyAniviel

Toreen

IrethAnwarunya

applekrisp14

Kraized Author

NGirl

Poetic Kitty (Cathy.... )


End file.
